The Blue Poppy
by Numbuh316
Summary: Kuki finds a blue poppy but does this strange flower possess the power to grant wishes? And will this help them defeat the DCFDTL's most powerful and destructive plan? Story in Chapters. Some 3/4. Please R&R!
1. The Field of Poppies

**Disclaimer: **It ain't mine! KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. Not mine! (dances around the room)

Omg! My very first story!

Sorry if its short...and not very good either...

Please R&R!

This is for all my wonderful friends on deviantart

Hope you like it!

--

**The Blue Poppy**

**Chapter 1**

**The Field of Poppies**

Kuki Sanban AKA numbuh 3 of Sector V, was seated in a field of yellow poppies. She was dressed in her normal green sweater and an orange bag was slung across her shoulder. Sunlight beamed down on her and the flowers. She inhaled their beautiful fragrance. In her hand, she held four neatly cut poppies.

"Soon, the tree house will be filled with all these pretty flowers!" Kuki said out loud.

She scanned the field, in search of more flowers. She saw a blue speck in the distance. She stood up and skipped towards the speck.

When she finally reached the speck, it wasn't much of a speck anymore. It was a beautiful blue poppy in the midst of all the yellow ones.

She bent down and carefully picked the blue poppy up.

She stared at it for some time. The poppy seemed to wither in the sunlight, yet the tiny sparkles on its petals sparkled and shined.

"Ohhhh…" Numbuh 3 whispered as she smoothed the poppy out with her pinky.

Kuki suddenly remembered the stories her grandma used to tell her about a blue magical poppy that was lost for hundreds of years.

She recalled her grandma describing the poppy. Same size as other poppies, but instead of being called yellow poppy or blue poppy, the mystical flower was known as the OceanWish poppy. There were millions of these flowers until the fighting started. There was only one of these flowers after many people fought for it. A little girl wanted to keep the poppy safe forever so she took the last of the poppy seeds and hid the poppy. Many people searched for the beautiful flower but none of them succeeded. After hundreds of years, many people started to believe the whole thing was a myth. In the moonlight, it was said that the poppy's petals sparkled and glittered. The poppy was smooth and as blue as the sea. She had also heard that the poppy would be able to grant your wishes and that was the reason why so many people were after the flower.

Kuki carefully placed the blue poppy and the four yellow poppies into her orange bag. She skipped out of the flower fields.

Kuki decided to visit her grandmother.

--

Please R&R!

Hope you liked it!


	2. What?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KND

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own KND! (waves a flag around saying not me)

Chapter Two! Finally!

I like this chapter better than the previous.

Please R&R!

--

**The Blue Poppy**

**Chapter 2**

**What?**

"Where in the world is numbuh 3?" Nigel Uno AKA numbuh 1 yelled in frustration.

"Why'd you call a meeting numbuh 1?" Abby Lincoln AKA numbuh 5 asked while sucking on a lollypop.

"Global Command sent us super top secret mission specs and we need everyone including numbuh 3."

"Is it that important?" Hoagie Gilligan AKA numbuh 2 asked.

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. "Yes,"

"Ok, but I think we should go looking for her." Wally said looking a slight bit worried.

Numbuh 1 sighed. "Ok, then. Numbuh 4 go and see if she's at her house, numbuh 2 go into one of our air vehicles and search the town, and numbuh 5 and me will look around the tree house. Ok, team, let's go!"

Sector V ran to do their assigned things.

--

"Ding dong," the doorbell rang echoing throughout the whole house.

"Ding dong," it repeated.

"Alright, I'm coming! Just a second!"

…

The door opened and Kuki looked up at her grandmother.

"Grandma!" Kuki squealed as she reached up to hug her grandmother.

"Kuki, dear! Came to visit your grandma? Well, come on in sweetie! Take a seat on the couch."

Kuki sat down next to her grandmother on the comfy couch and looked around. Pictures hung from the wall and there was a sweet smell in the air.

"Oopsie! Excuse me dearie! I have to get something from the oven." She stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Kuki giggled and looked down at her shoes. She was bored. She got up from the couch and followed her grandma into the kitchen.

"Kuki, dear! Help grandma get the cookies out of the oven." She was wearing a pair of gloves and carefully taking the cookies out of the oven.

Kuki giggled and rushed over to help her grandma. "Ok, grandma!"

They settled down on the couch and ate the cookies with milk.

"So, Kuki, what brings you to visit your grandma?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kuki giggled and reached into her orange bag. She pulled out the five flowers that she found.

"Look grandma, I found the Oceanwish!" Kuki exclaimed as she held up the beautiful flower.

Kuki's grandmother studied the flower and sighed. She put down her milk and looked sadly at Kuki.

Kuki suddenly knew something was wrong.

"Grandma? Are you ok?" She asked fingering the poppy in her hands.

"Kuki, that is just a myth. It's not true. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"What??" She blurted out in surprise.

Kuki looked down at the poppy. It all seemed so real. Was it just a myth?

"But grandma," Kuki protested. "Then where did you hear the story from?"

Her grandma shook her head. "I don't know. But what I do know is that it's just a myth and you shouldn't believe in it. Alright?"

Kuki felt her eyes water, but she nodded and put the flower away.

Her grandma looked at her for a moment, and then she stood up.

"You should go now Kuki," She said. "I think your mother might be worried about you."

Kuki nodded and headed for the door.

"You should go straight home."

Kuki smiled a little. "Sure grandma." She whispered as she started walking in the direction of her own house.

--

Please R&R!

Hope you liked it!


	3. Wally's Visit

Disclaimer: "I'm tired of saying it so here's my little brother to say it

**Disclaimer: **"I'm tired of saying it so here's my little brother to say it!"

"What??"

"You heard me, now say it."

"Why?"

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles?"

"Fine."

"Yippee!"

"Numbuh 316 does not own KND. There, you happy?"

"Yep!"

Chapter 3 hooray!

And this chapter is filled with 3/4 so 3/4 fans, enjoy!

Please R&R!

--

**The Blue Poppy**

**Chapter 3**

**Wally's Visit**

Kuki sighed. She was sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal. It was her favorite cereal but she had barely touched it.

Her mom was at work and her dad was…well, he was doing things that dads do. And Mushi, her little sister, was watching some violent cartoons.

Kuki sighed again. Why would her own grandmother lie to her? She took her spoon and started swirling the contents around.

"_Ding Dong,"_

Kuki took a bite of her cereal and forced it down her throat.

"_Ding Dong,"_

Kuki sighed. "Mushi! Can you see who's at the door?"

Her sister's reply came back sharply. "Why?"

"Please Mushi!"

Kuki heard her sister sigh and stand up.

"Fine, if you're too lazy to get the door." Mushi muttered.

Kuki swirled her cereal again. She heard Mushi come back.

"Hey Kuki, its one of your friends. You know, the cute one?"

Kuki blushed slightly. "Well, why don't you actually open the door?" She said.

Mushi rolled her eyes. "You only said to see who's at the door, not open the door for them."

Kuki sighed. "Fine," Then she smiled sweetly at her sister. "Can you please open the door for him?"

Mushi gave her sister an evil glare then she walked towards the door again, muttering things under her breath.

Kuki turned back to her cereal. She swirled it around for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Hey Kuki, how you doing?"

Kuki jumped, startled by the sudden voice. She saw it was Wally.

"Oh, everything's fine." She muttered swirling her cereal around again.

Numbuh 4 frowned. "Are you sure?"

Kuki just nodded and looked down at her cereal.

Wally sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Kuki sniffled and sighed. "I told you already, nothing."

Numbuh 4 looked at her for a moment and then realizing how close they were, started blushing. He stood up quickly.

"Well, uh, numbuh 1 says to get to the tree house within one hour." He added awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kuki looked up at him, and saw him blushing. She giggled. "I'll be there, silly." She said.

Numbuh 4 looked down at his feet, suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll um, I'll tell numbuh 1 that you'll come." He stuttered as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Crud…" He mumbled as Kuki giggled and jumped up from her chair to help him get up.

"Thanks…" He muttered. He stared at Kuki for a bit then he noticed they were holding hands. He blushed even more.

Kuki noticed too and quickly drew her hand back. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

"I sort of liked it…" Wally mumbled.

Kuki stared at him. "Wh-what did you say?"

Realizing what he said, he quickly shook his head and blurted out. "I didn't say anything!"

"Aww, that's adorable!" Kuki and Wally jumped at the sound of another voice and saw Mushi looking at them with the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

Wally stepped back and bumped against the table. He fell down again and Kuki's cereal fell on top of his head. "Oh, crud…" He said as the contents of the bowl dripped down his face.

Mushi fell back on the couch laughing as if her life depended on it. "Oh my god, that was hilarious!" She yelled. Kuki giggled and rushed over to help Wally get up and wash all of the cereal off of his face.

--

Ten minutes later, Wally had left feeling embarrassed and Kuki had told him that she would be at the tree house in 20 minutes or so.

Kuki picked up her orange bag and slung it across her shoulder.

Now, she had one more thing to do before she left for the tree house.

--

Please R&R!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
